


Bury Your Ghosts

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Grossness, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: “How are you feeling now?” she asks Alucard, and it never ceases to amaze and horrify Trevor how she can just ask people how they feel and then have a real conversation about it. He washes down half his glass in one go.Alucard just shrugs. “I don’t know, to be honest. I think I expected it to be more cathartic.”They’re really doing this now, an in depth conversation about their emotions right here where Trevor has to listen. He’s in a hot bath though, with a drink in his hand and Sypha’s fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp and all of these things are really nice, so he’ll probably manage.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	Bury Your Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is an obligatory fix-it fic because this series hurt all of my feelings. 
> 
> Big Thanks to [Silly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles/works) and [Mups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/pseuds/one_irradiated_muppet/works) for their support. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Sypha makes Alucard bury the bodies. It’s a grueling task - they’ve been on the damn pikes for so long that whatever the crows and maggots have left is essentially falling apart under their touch and the stench is unbearable. Trevor doesn’t even know why he helps, this isn’t his fucking mess. Maybe he still feels guilty, like it’s partly their fault this happened, too. They left Alucard here, in this giant tomb filled with nothing but ghosts and regrets, to be the keeper of dead people’s collections.  
They did have a vision for it, Trevor recalls. A vision of a sanctuary of knowledge for both magic and science alike, cared for by an immortal guard. Turns out that had failed quite spectacularly, but what else was new. 

“I am way too fucking sober for this,” Trevor complains, his voice muffled behind the scarf he has wrapped around his face. It’s a mental barrier more than anything else, as it barely does anything to fend off the overwhelming smell of decay and rot. Alucard hasn’t bothered doing the same and Trevor doesn’t know how he can stand it with his heightened senses and all. 

He doesn’t even know how to go about this, he usually doesn’t bury the bodies he leaves behind, and he doesn’t wait for them to partially dissolve from decay either. He’s no stranger to corpses, but this is something else completely. The greying flesh has lost much of its structural integrity, he can barely touch it without gagging, let alone lift it from the pike it's impaled on. How are they even supposed to get them off there, anyway? 

“You don’t have to be here,” Alucard reminds him, his voice as cool and hard as the glimmering metal of the ax he holds in his hand. 

Trevor rolls his eyes and points at the corpse right in front of him with dramatic exaggeration. “Apparently I do, otherwise this shit happens.”

-

He’s not angry at Alucard. They heard the story, confessed by a very choked up, completely shitfaced vampire who intently looked down on his own trembling hands instead of either of them. He wasn’t good at consoling people like Sypha was. She found the right words. Calm, reassuring words followed by soft touches - a slim hand that slipped between Alucard’s, another that softly stroked his hair until he broke, crying into her shoulder. Trevor’s equally drunk contribution was a very practical assessment of the situation. “If you’re trying to stab a naked man in his own bed, you get what you fucking deserve.” Followed up by what he thought was a reassuring pat on Alucard’s leg. He had no words for the simmering hatred in his guts when he imagined them taking advantage of Alucard. Trevor knows how that feels - he remembers every single person who tried to take advantage of a lost boy with no family to turn to before he learned his lesson and turned his back on people entirely.

Now, Trevor forgets that most people aren’t used to loneliness as much as he is. Before Sypha decided to make herself part of his life, that is. He still tries to wrap his head around how that happened. 

He should have known better than anyone else that loneliness, most of all things, can make people vulnerable. And these two fuckers out here on the spikes had used that vulnerability to invite themselves in and then turned against their mentor when he wasn’t delivering them the information they wanted, in the most despicable way. Trevor wants to murder them all over again. It’s a feeling Trevor is very familiar with - he has reserved it for only a handful of people in his previous life. He remembers every single one of them, still, and he remembers the moments of sickening realization when his trust had been betrayed once more. He’s been there, with nothing left but himself while anger and shame tore him apart, piece by piece. It breeds a special kind of self-loathing, a special kind of hatred towards the world. Trevor would gladly add all of their bodies to the ones already outside, and he’s not sure he’d do them the favor of killing them before impaling them.

He imagines Alucard and him would have a nice shared collection.

-

“That’s not what I meant. I mean -”

“I know, you mean I don’t have to be _here_ , puking all over myself in a hot minute because of your creative warning signs.”

The vampire huffs. “It’s not like they worked, apparently.”

“I’m sure they would have worked on sane people with an actual sense of self preservation, but you know, then there’s Sypha.”

There’s something like an actual smile fluttering across Alucard’s face, or maybe it’s just a crinkle around his eyes. Then he starts hacking away at the pike and at least Trevor has to admit that’s probably the smarter way to go about it than trying to remove the rotten corpses. 

The morning after their drunk crying session - at some point they had all cried over something, even though Trevor would firmly deny being part of that wine-induced tear fest - Sypha’s words had been a lot less consoling and a lot more demanding. The bodies were to be buried, first of all because the stench permeated the entire area and had started creeping into the castle, but also because, and this is what Trevor took from an hour long argument between her and the vampire: she was not allowing Alucard to just follow his father into madness. 

“What’s that even supposed to mean… she’s not allowing me to be my father… who does she think she is…,” Trevor hears the vampire mutter under his breath in between the strokes of his ax. 

Trevor chuckles dryly. “She’s the worst, eh? You’re just trying to be a useless, drunk piece of shit in peace and then she comes along, making you help people and live up to your family’s legacy. And now you can’t even keep impaled corpses on your front lawn. What’s next, I ask you.”

Finally the first pike falls, and the ungodly squelching sound of the rotten corpse hitting the floor makes Trevor actually gag. He throws his head back, trying to take short breaths through his mouth while looking into the sky just so he might not actually throw up. 

“Stop being such a squeamish baby, Belmont.”

“I’m not squeamish, your friends here are just really past their expiration date.”

He does throw up when the second corpse follows, and barely has enough time to rip the scarf from his face before it happens. 

“I’m glad you’re here, your contribution makes all of this really worthwhile,” Alucard sighs. 

“My pleasure,” Trevor croaks through his sore throat. 

-

They do manage to drag all the remains into the grave they had dug out before, so Trevor was helping and making a contribution, thank you very much. He’s even hard at work filling the hole back up just so he doesn’t have to see or smell any of this any longer. His stomach is still cramping, but there’s absolutely nothing left to give, so he’s good on that front. 

Next to him, Alucard is just staring at the bodies being slowly covered by soil and dirt. 

“I really didn’t want to kill them,” he finally says, contemplatively. There’s not so much regret in his voice as just plain sadness. Trevor isn’t good with other people’s sadness. Hell, he’s not even good with his own.

Trevor doesn’t stop shoveling - he’s in a good rhythm and he wants this to be over with. For both their sakes. “Funny how that goes, huh?” He can feel Alucard’s gaze turn to him. “You think you might as well be dead in a ditch for all you and the world seems to care. But then someone holds a knife to your throat, maybe even someone you like, and suddenly there’s just one choice left. You or them. And despite everything, you choose yourself, every time.”

Alucard makes a sound that’s probably agreement. It’s followed by a long, not quite comfortable silence until Trevor sighs. “Listen, what I’m trying to say… this wasn’t your fault. And you didn’t deserve it. You did what you had to do.” There, that has to count as emotional support. 

“As for those two amateurs… that’s just what you get when you try to play vampire hunter. A pike up your ass and a grave with no tombstone. That’s why you leave it to the professionals.”  
He looks at Alucard with an expression that is stuck between a grin and a sneer. “If I had been in their place, you’d be so dead right now,” he trails off in a teasing voice, and maybe it’s too soon or cuts too deep. Alucard actually stares at him for a moment as if he’s not sure whether to be more offended by Trevor joking about it all or the implication that he’d have been successful. The disbelieving laughter he finally barks out is one of the most undignified noises Trevor has ever heard coming from him.

“You’re so full of shit, Belmont. We both know you can’t kill me, you’ve tried and failed.”

“I spent months killing monsters every single night, I might have some new tricks up my sleeve you don’t know about.”

Alucard scoffs, but it does sound faintly amused. “So you’re good at killing mindless beasts with no intellect or agenda of their own, how does that make you a match for me?”

Trevor just has to grin. It’s messed up- they’re burying two people who had tried to seduce and murder his friend in front of Dracula’s broken castle, which is now also his refuge after Lindenfeld went to shit and there’s more monsters roaming the lands than a dozen Belmonts could kill. Yet here they are, squabbling over who was more likely to be able to kill the other and he _missed that_ , and that is all Sypha’s fault, somehow. He has friends now that are all fucked in the head in one way or another. One of them is a goddamn vampire, for crying out loud, and he misses them when they’re apart and this only happened because she has decided that he’s worth her attention and her company for some reason. Just like she had now decided that Alucard needed the same thing, and who was he to argue with her. They had definitely worked better as a trio than separated, no lack of proof for that. Fuck, the world had actually gone insane. 

“Why are you grinning like an imbecile?”

Trevor pats him on the shoulder. It’s a bit clumsy, it always is when he tries to be affectionate, but he hasn’t had much practice in his life. “Cause you’re still a stuck-up asshole. Never change.”

-

“Hold still or I’ll get all the soap in your eyes,” Sypha chides him as she’s scrubbing his hair clean from dirt and sweat. It would be a lot easier for Trevor to actually be still if she didn’t insist on cleaning his ears too, because that tickles and makes him flinch every time.

“Don’t get your wet fingers _into_ my ear then!” he protests.

“Fine I’ll just leave them dirty and you can grow potatoes in there.”

“You’d figure a grown man could wash himself,” Alucard’s smooth voice interrupts them, and this time both of them jump. He’s so damn silent when he wants to be. 

“You’d figure,” Sypha agrees, and Trevor does want to tell him off for sneaking up on them like that. He notices the wine bottle in Alucard’s hand though, and three glasses in his other one, so maybe he can tolerate the disturbance. 

“So, what’s the occasion?” Trevor asks and the blond just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well, I was done washing up - which I did by myself, because I’m an adult - and then I thought you actually do deserve a drink for helping me out with the whole burial thing, and I heard you talking in here and I thought… you know…”

Alucard makes a vague gesture with his hand before he uncaps the bottle to fill the glasses instead of finishing his thought. He doesn’t need to, they both know he wants to say ‘I didn’t want to be alone’ but he’s not going to do so out loud. 

“And you thought you were gonna make my bath time a public event. Sure,” Trevor helpfully finishes for him. It should be more odd than it is, he thinks, being the only one actually naked and in a tub with two other people in the room. Alucard has quite certainly seen him naked before though - it’s hard to really get a lot of privacy travelling together with limited means that occasionally force you to wash in the nearest river. So there are no surprises here. And Sypha has really seen parts of his body he can’t even see himself. In a way, it’s nice. Intimate. They have an entire castle at their disposal but here they are, daytime drinking in Trevor’s bathroom. 

Sypha is handed the first glass, and she makes a pleased little sound as she carefully nips at the wine. You really don’t get that kind of quality in the trodden down taverns and bars they frequented over the past couple of months. 

“How are you feeling now?” she asks Alucard, and it never ceases to amaze and horrify Trevor how she can just ask people how they feel and then have a real conversation about it. He washes down half his glass in one go.

Alucard just shrugs. “I don’t know, to be honest. I think I expected it to be more cathartic.”

They’re really doing this now, an in depth conversation about their emotions right here where Trevor has to listen. He’s in a hot bath though, with a drink in his hand and Sypha’s fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp and all of these things are really nice, so he’ll probably manage. 

“You were right though,” Alucard says to her. He’s speaking slowly, carefully weighing out his words. “I do not want to become what my father was. In fact, I don’t even think I could. His grief mutated into boundless hatred and rage that struck everybody within his reach.” His fingers absentmindedly trace over his chest, where the scar still blemishes pale skin from a wound dealt by his own father. “My own grief is just that - grief - and instead of fighting I want to disengage, most of all. I still miss my chamber in Gresit. I wish I could go back there and sleep for a hundred years, maybe then I would wake and make sense of what I’m feeling.”

Trevor switches his now empty glass with Sypha’s almost full one, and she lets him without protest. The best he can do in this conversation is to be silent and wonder how they manage to just say things like that, honestly, openly, without hiding behind a joke or an insult. Just listening makes him want to crawl out of his skin, but her hand is stroking his neck now and that does ground him. A small part of him is even glad that he can just be here when they’re having these moments with each other, that his silent acknowledgement is enough in this conversation. He’s not used to expressing his emotions, yet he’s not excluded from theirs. Even if he wanted to put that into words, he couldn’t. 

“It’s alright to not know what you feel. Sometimes we feel so many different things at once, it feels like nothing at all. It’s no use running from it, though. You could sleep for a hundred or a thousand years and still wake up to more of this life that caused your pain in the first place. It’d probably even be a way shittier life if we don’t find a way to end the nightmare this one has become, right?”

Alucard’s gaze lingers on her for a while, just long enough for Trevor to finish his second glass. “Is there even a way to end it for good?”

Sypha smiles at him in a way Trevor knows all too well. “We’re going to have to find one, because I’m not just going to sit around while the night creatures use people for opening the gates of hell to drag Dracula back up here. They failed in Lindenfeld, but for all we know they’re going to try again.”

Alucard rubs his fingers against his temple as if he’s been befallen by a sudden headache. He still doesn’t want to believe that this is happening, but he knows that Sypha is right. He could hide in the deepest crypt he could find, but that wouldn’t stop anything, and sooner or later there would come the time where not even he could run from the consequences anymore. “How many times can someone kill their own father?” he mumbles, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Exactly! Let’s see to it that we don’t find the answer to that question.” She sounds fiercely convinced once again, and it’s really hard to argue with her when she gets like that. “We also have to assume that in the meantime someone else is going to attempt to fill the vacuum he left, and that’s not going to go over peacefully. So this is going to be a fight on at least two fronts.” 

Sypha always makes it sound like a mediocre problem that can be solved by conviction alone, instead of an actual threat to the lives of thousands of people and quite possibly their own down the line. Trevor finds that preferable to the devastated silence that had cloaked her all the way back up here from Lindenfeld though. 

“That sounds like a very ambitious agenda,” Alucard remarks, while he refills the empty glass Trevor is demandingly holding out. 

“It is,” Sypha admits freely. “But the way I see it, there’s no one but us to take it on. We worked really well as a team, remember?” Her smile falters a bit as a regretful shadow flitters across her face. “We should never have split up. You should have been with us in Lindenfeld, it would have made all the difference. For all of us.”

Even Trevor hums his approval at that. Sypha puts her glass away to reach for Alucard’s hand and pulls him closer towards them, until his knees almost touch hers where she’s sitting at the edge of the tub. Her other hand is on Trevor’s shoulder now, rubbing little circles into his skin. That is actually very relaxing, or maybe it’s just his third glass of wine on an empty stomach while being submerged in hot water that is making him feel very agreeable with everything at the moment. It also makes his head feel a bit fuzzy and heavy, so he rests it against Sypha’s thigh. It gets her tunic wet, but she’s not complaining. 

“This is how it should have been all along. The three of us, together.” There’s an emphasis in her voice that tells Alucard she’s not just talking about the fighting anymore. Maybe it should surprise him more, or upset him after how things have gone with Taka and Sumi. It doesn’t. In his heart he knows the truth. He used them to replace Sypha and Trevor because he hadn’t understood back then that the aching hole in his chest could not just be filled with any random people. He tried to recreate a bond that was impossible to imitate, he knows that now that they’re back and he feels like he can finally breathe again. 

Alucard doesn’t truly understand it, rationally speaking. No one he knows or has ever heard of has feelings like this for two people and by all rules he knows he should be jealous of either Sypha or Trevor for the easy kind of intimacy they display before him. He doesn’t feel jealous though. He thinks it’s calming to watch, at the same time he wishes her gentle touches on himself, and at the very same time again he wants to see if he could coax Trevor into the same kind of relaxation. He wants to find a tub big enough to fit all of them in it at once, and he wants to take Trevor up on his earlier challenge and see those new tricks in person before he defeats him all over again. He wants to create a thousand dishes that get Sypha to make those little happy noises when she takes the first bites and he wants to show them both the lightning lamps he has installed down in the Hold. He could go on like this forever, there’s so many things he wants and feels, but jealousy is not one of them. So he figures they just have to play by their own rules. They’re good at that. 

“It should have been,” he agrees, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Sypha’s eyes light up and her smile is so inviting he sees no reason to not give in - he leans down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, feels her hand slipping from his grasp just to trail her fingers across his jawline. She tips her head back, just enough to catch his mouth with hers, and just like that they kiss. It’s soft and curious, but most of all it’s easy and -

_THUMP_

Trevor whipped his head back so fast in surprise it hit the back of the tub, and he curses under sharp hisses of pain. His goddamn glass is empty again and Alucard thinks someone should have really monitored his intake better so he doesn’t end his bloodline by drunkenly splitting his head open while taking a bath.

“How are you still alive?”, Alucard sighs, making Sypha giggle.

“Oooow, ow, fuck, ahhh…” Exactly the kind of eloquent answer he expected from Trevor. “Fuck, that’s not fair. Ow...” Trevor grimaces as he rubs his head, squinting up at the two of them. “Why does _she_ get the first kiss, I was the one who did all the dirty work today!”

“Yes, but she’s prettier.”

“Hah, you heard that Trevor? I’m prettier,” Sypha chuckles.

Trevor groans through the waves of pain that slowly ebb down. “We all know that,” he mumbles. “You’re the pretty one, I’m the handsome one, and Alucard is somehow both. Which shouldn’t be a thing, but is.”

“Aww,” Sypha cocks her head. “I think he gave himself a concussion, he’s suddenly saying nice things.”

“Maybe we should hit him over the head more often.”

Trevor just huffs. The look he gives Alucard then is quite curious though. “So you’re in on this then?”

“Are we talking about her asinine plan to take on an army of night creatures and power crazed vampires, or your relationship?” Trevor actually grimaces at that last word, and Alucard chuckles softly. Of course, God forbid he might imply something like actual commitment. 

“Both.”

“I take it you wouldn’t have a problem with either of those?”

“As long as you don’t call it that ever again.”

Alucard and Sypha share a look that is equal parts amusement and exasperation. “Fine,” he says, because it really doesn’t matter to him what they call it either way as long as it’s finally real. He doubts the creatures they’ll be hunting would care about the title of this constellation. “So, what’s the battle plan?”

Sypha claps her hands. “Hunting down as many night creatures as we can until we find a talker.”

“A talker?” Alucard frowns. 

“Some of them can communicate, apparently,” Trevor says. “I don’t know why some of them have that ability when most of them don’t, but we want to find one. And then, I guess, torture it into revealing their plans. If there still is a plan.”

“The majority of them seem to operate completely at will, just following their base instincts,” Sypha adds. “But Lindenfeld was a coordinated attack, that’s what worries me. We need more information on all of it, so we need to capture one who can actually give it to us.”

Trevor nods in agreement. “Until then we just kill as many of them as we can though. I actually find that quite satisfying. Might help with your…” He’s making a gesture as if he could conjure up the word he’s looking for. “...your catharsism too.”

“Catharsis. That’s the word you’re looking for,” Alucard helpfully chimes in.

“That’s what I said,” Trevor insists. 

Sypha sighs wistfully. “It’s tragic how much I missed this.”

-

For once in his life, Trevor was actually right about something. Hunting monsters turns out to be a better coping mechanism than Alucard had expected.

The man craves violence in a way Alucard never actually has. If you wanted to see the absolute best Trevor Belmont had to give, you better be a murderous beast coming at him with a mouth full of razor teeth and the intent of gutting him alive, he’d show it to you then. 

Alucard himself doesn’t care so much for the fight. What he _does_ care about was that they are fighting together again, and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed that. He isn’t a teacher and he doesn’t need students, he needs this, his equals, his partners, right there at his side, knowing that they can all trust each other blindly.

The night air is so chilly his breath turns to white mist and the ground under his paws hard from the frost. His lungs and muscles are burning in the best way possible though as he’s chasing the last beast that is desperately trying to flee. It is fast, but no match for the white wolf, no match for either of them.  
He could end this quicker, have mercy and just lunge at its throat, but he _enjoys_ this. The thrill of the hunt is invigorating, it makes his blood positively burn and his skin prickle with raw excitement. It’s so much better than the guaranteed kill. 

Especially now that he’s back together with his pack. That was the word he had been missing all this time. It is so clear to him now, surrounded by their smell and the beat of their hearts thrumming in his ears that that’s exactly what they are. The wolf is his second nature - and no wolf hunts alone. Trevor’s heavy footsteps are behind him, while Sypha’s magic is a sensation above him he just _feels_ so strongly it makes the fur on his back bristle. He is alive now, complete, all his senses focused, his purpose clearer than ever before. 

Static crackling fills the air when Sypha shoots a lightning bolt right before the monster, causing it to shriek and stumble - Alucard jumps at his prey more from instinct than as a calculated decision, fangs closing around a muscular neck, bringing his prey to the ground. Blood fills his mouth and he growls, ripping through skin and flesh and tendons, losing himself in something vicious, something that wants to hurt and punish so much he doesn’t notice the taloned claw trying to lash at him.  
He doesn’t need to - he hears the crack of a whip, barely has time to see it wrap around the beast’s wrist before Trevor pulls, as forcefully as he’s capable off, pulling the shoulder from its socket with a sickening crunch. 

The creature howls in pain and fury, trying to gather its last remaining strength to shake them off. That is until it’s quite unceremoniously staked through the chest by an oversized icicle, turning its screams into an agonized gurgling as blood spills from its choking throat. 

Trevor smells of sweat and dirt and death when he kneels next to the wolf, out of breath and exhausted but extremely satisfied. His broad hand sinks into the thick fur at Alucard’s neck, and the vampire would be bothered by being treated like an ordinary hunting dog receiving a reward, if it didn’t feel really nice. 

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Trevor pants, and surprisingly he does not pull his hand back as Alucard transforms back into his human shape.

“Really good,” he agrees with Trevor, for once. His voice sounds rough and there’s still blood on his lips and chin, but when he meets Trevor’s eyes, he finds a hunger in there that matches the one burning in his chest. The grip on his neck tightens, and the vampire grins slyly. “Don’t be fucking gross, Trevor,” he barely manages to say before he’s pulled towards the man into a very hot and very messy kiss, because that’s how it always is with him. No tact and no finesse, just raw passion and pure instinct that is so easily fueled by the rush of adrenalin and the coppery taste of blood that it makes Alucard shiver. It’s almost overpowering - but instead of feeling threatened, Alucard just feels challenged. There is a heat in his belly, a pulling need to break through Trevor’s aggressiveness, to shatter it and take control over whatever he finds beneath it-

“Boys, as much as I’m enjoying this,” and everything in Sypha’s voice does indeed sound thoroughly pleased, “...maybe you could not fuck right next to a corpse?”

Trevor mockingly rolls his eyes. “Suddenly she has standards,” he mutters sarcastically, coaxing a throaty laugh from Alucard. He can think of better places to take this to as well, though, so he finally gets up, pulling Trevor along with him. 

“Can’t be that many when she ended up with you.”

Trevor makes a dismissive sound. “You ended up with me, too.”

“Only because you came with the package,” Alucard shrugs. Trevor sighs deeply, looking up into the night sky as if looking for an answer as to how he got so lucky to be with two smartasses at once, but there’s a small smile on his lips when Alucard’s cold hand slips into his.  
Sypha takes his other hand, cupping it with both of hers, and of course they’re equally freezing. 

Trevor laughs, defeatedly. “I see. I’m just being used for my body heat here.”

Sypha nods enthusiastically, pressing herself closer to his side. “You finally figured it out. Let’s get you home so we can have more of it.”

Really, who is Trevor to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> You can come visit me on [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/) \- and now also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mssileas)!


End file.
